


Piles of Chocolates and You

by lakeofwisdom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, cheesy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeofwisdom/pseuds/lakeofwisdom
Summary: It has been two years since the last time Jihoon spent his Valentine's Day with Seungcheol, or might be three years. Or not.





	

6 AM, 

February 14, 2016, 

Jihoon wakes up too early. Who wakes up at six in the morning on Valentine's Day while not having someone to spend the day with? Not that Jihoon is a forever alone guy that never dated in his life, no, he will not spend his entire life being a cat lady too (although it sounds tempting, writing and producing songs when kittens snuggled in his lap. But Jihoon is no lady!). He has Seungcheol, who is currently in L.A for studying music (and leaving Jihoon alone, thank you very much. Screw you and your well-off family). Two seasons of Winter has passed without Seungcheol and maybe Jihoon will spend his Valentine's Day without Seungcheol again this year. Jihoon stares at his messy bed and sighs. "I'll just fix it later."

The dirty-blond-haired guy trails his steps to the kitchen with one sock on, crumpled pajama clinging to his petite figure, and bleary eyes that are chanting _sleep! sleep! more sleep!_. He passes a mirror and gapes at his own reflection, ' _messy hair and eyebags, so unattractive,_ ' he thinks as he watches the strands of his hair sticking out in every directions and the clear dark circles under his eyes. He leaves his unorganized reflection and goes straight to the kitchen, rewarding himself with a cup of hot chocolate from waking up early in the cold morning. 

By the time Jihoon enjoying his hot chocolate and curling up in the comfy couch, he suddenly thinks of his far far away boyfriend. The last time he saw the raven-haired guy, it was last Summer holiday. Which means it was half a year ago. He did not even come home on Christmas because he was so busy with his college life there. Fine, it is fine, Jihoon is a big, independent guy that can live properly without the presence his boyfriend for years, without wailing every night. Yep, Jihoon definitely could do it. 

He slumps his shoulder and sighs for the umpteenth time that morning, "I miss Seungcheol."

Like his words were a spell, Jihoon hears some knocks on his front door. He drags his legs toward the door because who the fuck have the guts to knock at Jihoon's flat at seven in the morning. ' _If this is Hansol and he just comes here to say about how Seungkwan put a big bouquet of roses and all that cheesy stuffs I swear to God I will find a way to kill him slowly and painfully._ ' He opens the door and sees the most unexpected person in front of the door. Seungcheol is there, wearing a white t-shirt and a white jacket inside of a black coat and a black trouser, he looks so painfully handsome and attractive that make Jihoon realized his own appearance and instantly closes the door, his body moving by itself. ' _Is that Seungcheol? A real Seungcheol? I am not dreaming?_ '

The petite guy opens the door a little, just enough for his eye and some strands of his disheveled hair to be shown. Seungcheol is really there, with his oh-so alluring smile that melts Jihoon's heart. Jihoon is still too taken aback though, he mutters a small 'wait', and closes the door again. Seungcheol chuckles lightly and waits for his boyfriend to open the door again, although the image of his messy boyfriend makes he laugh again like an idiot.

' _Shit, shit, shit. This is definitely not happening._ ' Jihoon thinks as he takes a quick rinse (Oh God, when did the last time he wash his hair?) and stumbled here and there just to make himself look presentable in front of Seungcheol. He quickly takes and wears a pair of clothes that might be matching Seungcheol's clothes although Jihoon only saw him briefly - a white graphic tee, a white jacket, and black pants, plus a new pair of socks. He runs as fast as he could and opens the wooden frame again. "H-hey," he pants out.

Seungcheol is still in his spot like before Jihoon left him earlier, and reaches out a hand to run his fingers through the damp hair. "Hey, Jihoonie. I think you should dry your hair first since you could catch a flu in this weather," Seungcheol looks at Jihoon's cheeks growing into shades of pink and bites his bottom lip to suppress his laugh. "R-right, uh, will you excuse me then?" before Seungcheol could answer, Jihoon already closed the door again. The raven gazes the door with an amused expression. He never know that he has such an interesting boyfriend. Inside the flat, Jihoon once again is stumbling here and there to dry his hair. When he thinks his hair is dry enough, he runs again to the door. 

Jihoon opens the door and falls into the taller's arms, hugging him tightly like he will vanish in a span of minutes. Seungcheol chuckles and embraces him back, ruffling the half-dry-but-soft hair of the smaller one. "Are you even real? Did you teleport here? Or did my mind summon you here?" Jihoon rambles. 

"Hm, of course I am real, I teleported with a plane and taxi, and you might summoned me." Seungcheol replies matter-of-factly. "Anyway, it's cold here, when will you let me in and not closing the door again for the fourth time?" Jihoon lifts his head up and giggles, his eyes forming into cute crescents. How Seungcheol misses the adorable face of his lover so much. The younger lets go of the hug but instead of guiding his boyfriend in, he stretches his arm and wears a puppy-eyes look. Seungcheol immediately understands what he wants and holds his waist up. "You're such a baby."

"Your baby," Jihoon says as he wraps his legs around Seungcheol's waist and circles his arms around Seungcheol's neck. "It's your fault for leaving me alone for a long time, I hate you." Jihoon mumbles quietly.

"Mhm, I love you too." 

Jihoon finds himself burying his face on the older's neck and breathing the older's scent, while complaining on how he spent his Valentine's Day alone for two years when his friends were all busy being lovey-dovey to their partners. 

"Even Hoshi got homemade cookies last- ouch!" Jihoon's words are cut when he is thrown to his couch and his back hits a pillow. "You're rambling." Seungcheol mentions and sits next to his whining boyfriend.

"The conclusion is, I miss you." Jihoon climbs to the older's lap and straddles his hip. Man, Jihoon is so close that Seungcheol has to hold himself from kissing Jihoon all over his body. Just when Seungcheol thinks that he is calm and composed, Jihoon crashes his lips into his own lips roughly. His hands automatically move to the dirty blond hair and his cheek, deepening the kiss. The raven hears a small squeak and smiles into the kiss, but Jihoon's next move turns Seungcheol on. His small precious Jihoon swipes his tongue along Seungcheol's bottom lip then nibbles on it. As the kiss is getting hotter and more passionate, Seungcheol stands up while Jihoon is still clinging on him like a koala, and walks toward the bedroom. The smaller breaks the kiss for air and flutters his eyes open, then realized where his boyfriend is going to bring him. "No!" Jihoon unconsciously shouts. 

"No what?" Seungcheol asks, breathless. 

"Not in the bedroom! We could, uh, do that on the couch." The petite guy fiddles his fingers behind the person in front of him's head and looks everywhere except his eyes. 

"Do what?" Seungcheol playfully singsongs, catching the evident red tint on his lover's cheeks, and receiving a smack on the head. 

"Dickhead," Jihoon mutters. Seungcheol just shrugs and opens the bedroom's door, followed by a "Kill me now" from Jihoon.

Seungcheol watches a bed - that used to be his bed - with amusement clearly shown in his eyes. On his bed, his old bed, plastic-covered chocolates are piling and scattering on his bed, and he is a hundred percent sure that Jihoon made all of these. Jihoon jumps off him and face-palms himself. "Fuck everything, the mood was really good." But Seungcheol chooses to ignore him.

"You made all of these?" Seungcheol sits by the bed and takes some of the chocolates. 

"No shit, Cheol. You know that I bake when I'm stressed."

"I'm sure that you thought of me while making those chocolates." 

"I was thinking to give them to my friends and neighbors if you didn't come today."

"But I came." Seungcheol grins and motions Jihoon that is still standing near the bed to come to him. The smaller pouts but walks to Seungcheol anyway, settling himself on his boyfriend's thighs again. "They are all yours then." Jihoon shrugs. 

"Hey, are you mad at me?" Seungcheol lifts Jihoon's chin so their eyes could meet. The latter shakes his head then stares back at the beautiful brown orbs. "Pretty much no, but I really, really missed you and fuck you for the sudden visit and for not listening to me."

Seungcheol laughs, "you're so cute." He kisses his boyfriend again, this time slow and sweet. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cheol. I love you."

"Happy Valentine's Day too, Jihoon. I love you too."

So they kiss again, and again, and a lot more, until their lips were all red and swollen. 

 

"I'm not sure if I can eat all the chocolates by myself, but may I start by eating what I like the most first?"

"You like the most? Brownies?"

"Nah, you."

 

(Jihoon and Seungcheol actually spend the rest of the day eating chocolates without worrying about their weight, after doing _that_ , of course)

 


End file.
